Eternally Yours
by LovingElf
Summary: This is based on the journey of the Fellowship of the Ring. I heard that this is a MarySue, but I do not know. Anywhoo, this is based on a love between the Prince of Mirkwood and Helena. By the way, I do not own the Lord of the rings, Give tolkien props.
1. Parting and Meetings

Helena awoke from a horrible nightmare. She had dreamt that her family had been killed in an accident, and that she was the only survivor. She stood up from her bed and went into her bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. While in the restroom, the dream would slowly creep back into her mind and bringing her back the horrible memories. She shook her head and said to herself "You have got to stop, that won't happen." But still, she was scared. She got undressed, her 5'8" figure body barely fit under the shower head. She was built very nicely. Many men had liked her, but for other things, she was absolutely breathtaking. She has blue eyes, with a glimmer of green, her jet-black hair, and porcelain white skin, but not pale. She was very beautiful, with lips that were somewhat full. As she was showering, she remembered where she left off on her novel. She was reading "The Da Vinci Code" by Dan Brown. She left off where they were going to see Robert Langdon's friend. She got out of the shower, wrapped herself in her bathrobe and got out of bathroom. She stepped into her bedroom and changed into some regular clothes. She put on her undergarments, some Levis, and a tank top. She brushed out her hair, put it up into a messy bun, put her socks and shoes on, and went into the kitchen. While making herself breakfast, her dog, Mr. Snuggles came to her. Her dog is a Labrador-Rotwhiler. She looked down, and saw him looking at her. She laughed and pet his nose and said, "So, do you want to go out for a walk?" The dog barked as if he had understood her question. She finished making breakfast, and washed the dishes she dirtied, got the leash, put it on Mr. Snuggles, and left for their morning walk. She lived in a Los Angeles, the quiet part While walking, she failed to look before crossing the street on a crosswalk and was hit by a speeding car. The man got out from the car and saw the young woman on the ground and called an ambulance. He saw the dog whimpering, and wondered if she was alive or dead, so he bent down and checked for a pulse but found none. He suddenly got a frightened look on his face, and waited for the ambulance to tell him that she was just unconscious. When the ambulance arrived, they picked up Helena's body, and put her in the truck. The EMT told the man that she was dead. The man looked ashamed. He said it was a complete accident. The police took the dog, and the man got taken into custody.

Helena awoke on the hard ground by an enormous oak tree. She slowly sat up and put her hand on her head. "Oh my, what happened?" She questioned herself. She then looked around panicked looking for her dog, but found no leash, nor her dog. Her eyes began welling with tears, and could not stop them from falling from her eyes. Then she remembered what had happened. She was hit by a car, and then she awoke here, but how. While still thinking about how she arrived to be in such a place, she heard hoofs, and she looked around to see from where they came from. She then saw an angelic being and a small child on a horse. She got up, but fell down, she tried again and this time she could stand up. She walked slowly then began picking up her pace. As soon as she knew her legs were strong enough, began running to catch up with the horse, but it was going to fast for her to keep up. She yelled at the rider, "Please wait!" The rider turned around and looked at her. Helena's mouth dropped open when she saw her face. She was so beautiful, but what really caught her eye were her ears, they were pointed. "Are you lost?" The elleth questioned. "Yes, I do not know where I am, and my whereabouts, can you please, help me?" "Yes, but I must get to Imladris at once before the hobbit in my arms passes from good to the forces of Sauron." Helena had heard and read about these strange people. She had read them in the fictional novel "Lord of the Rings", but if she was in the story, then that meant that she was going to meet her favorite character, as she hoped. Prince Legolas Greenleaf from the Woodland Realm, or better yet, Mirkwood. She then saw that the elleth was gone. She turned around and saw no one. She began walking, when she saw the same elleth coming with her horse and stopped in front of her. "Can you get on or would you like me to assist you," the elleth questioned. Helena shook her head and got on the horse. The elleth then told the horse to go in what Helena figured out to be elvish. She then asked the elleth a question. "Are you Arwen Undomiel?" The elleth stopped the horse and said, "Yes, but how would you know that?" "I have read and heard about you, from where I came from, but I will tell you when Gandalf gets to Imladris." The elleth lightly kicked the horse back into a walk to get to Rivendell.


	2. Hospitality, and The Prince

The Elf and the Human get to Imladris, and are welcomed by the guards, and by a Ranger with three other small children. Arwen stops her horse as Helena gets off. The man goes over and extends his hand to help her down.

"Thank you." The man replies,

"You are welcome, and not out of curtusy, but, who are you, Milady," the man questions.

"My name is Helena Celebrent, I am from a distant land. I do not know how I managed to get here, but somehow, I did. Please, I would like your hospitality, if you do not mind?"

The Man looked at the Elf as he helped her down, and spoke to her in a language she knew was elvish, and she understood his question.

"**Do you believe that a human with no whereabouts should be left in Imladris?" **

"**Aragorn, she is a nice young woman, and I know that she means no harm, please, I will give her a small shelter, for as long as she needs it, besides, do you not believe her, I have never seen that type of clothing on a woman, more or less, on any elf or man. She shall stay here." **

"**Whatever your wishes are, I shall respect them. How long do you think that this maiden shall have to stay here, in Imladris?"**

"**As long as she needs to, Aragorn."**

"You speak in the language of the elves, Milord. How is it that you know it so well?" Helena asked

Aragorn answered, "Milady, I was raised by the elves for a time, and I learned to speak the language. 'Tis not difficult to learn such a beautiful language. Perhaps Lord Elrond shall teach you."

At the mentioning of Lord Elrond, she was suddenly reminded that Frodo of the Shire would be here, with the Halflings.

"Milord, where are the halflings?"

"Aragorn, please. The halflings should be resting. But alas, where have you taken Frodo, Arwen?"

"He is with my father in the healing talin."

"Very well. Helena was it?"

"Yes?"

"Make yourself at home. This place is very well guarded. Do not worry."

"**Hannon Le, **Aragorn.**"**

The days went by with nothing to do, but to be with the halflings that Helena had gotten used to being around. They pulled a few pranks on her, but without Frodo and Sam being around, it became somewhat, lonely. The only hobbits that kept her company were Merry and Pippin. Frankly, both were taking a liking to her, but Pippin was taking it a little more than Merry.

"So, Lady Helena, where are you from?" Questioned Pippin.

"I come from a land where you are all just a myth, and mortals exist."

"Like Strider?" Asked Merry.

"Yes, like him, but enough with the questions, what are we going to do today?"

"Well…" Pippin began.

"Gandalf is here!" Helena said.

The three friends ran to where Gandalf was, but Gandalf only recognized Merry and Pippin, and did not recognize the young woman.

"Meriadoc, and Peregrin, I hope you have been helpful along the trip?"

"Yes Gandalf. Look at what Lady Arwen found." said Pippin.

"What is your name child," Gandalf questioned?

"My name is Helena Celebrent, I come from a different world, that the one that is here."

"Well, I trust everyone has been fairly decent with you, but if you will pardon me, I must go and speak to Lord Elrond, and the whereabouts on Frodo."

With that Gandalf left to go and see Frodo.

"He looks tense because of that ring. The poor wizard must be exhausted." said Helena

On the day of October 25, Frodo awoke. He was somewhat tired, but happy that he was alright. As the day progressed, Helena was left alone. She was in one of the many gardens, when she heard horse hoofs, She left the garden and saw who she must have guessed was Boromir of Gondor, but the next rider was the one that captured her complete attention. A beautiful elf, who gracefully climbed off his stead and surveyed the area. Helena was enchanted by the Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas and his group of advisors all stepped inside the kingdom. She could not take her eyes off of him. She was entranced.


	3. Surprising Facts, and the First Kiss

As Helena watched the Elf, she only wished that he would talk to her. She began following the group of Elves, when they suddenly stopped. Helena stopped, knowing that they had heard her steps right behind them. Two of the advisors turned around and saw Helena. Then, the other two turned, and finally, Legolas turned around and saw the woman. She bowed slightly, and curtsied.

"Milord, I know that you do not know who I am, but I bid you welcome to Imladris."

"Milady, thank you for your welcome. Are you going to see Lord Elrond?" Legolas questioned the woman in front of him and his advisors.

"Yes, I am on my way. Do you happen to know the way to his Library?" She questioned.

"Yes, would you like us to accompany you?"

"Yes, please."

"Come, we shall take you there."

Legolas was in front of the group, and Helena was in-between the advisors. She felt somewhat intimidated by the Elves, but she would not show it. Legolas looked back and saw that the woman was slightly uncomfortable by being surrounded by all the advisors. He stopped.

"**Thank you my friends, but I do bid you that the woman is slightly uncomfortable, with you all around her. Would you please give her a little more room for her not to be so intimidated."**

"**Yes, milord. Would you like us to be in lines of two?" **One of the advisors questioned.

"**Yes, it would be better for her to be more comfortable."**

"**Yes, milord."**

Helena the whole time, was looking at Legolas, and she saw how wonderful the Elvish came from his lips. She suddenly started have fantasies of how it would feel to have him kiss her. She shook the thoughts out of her mind, and began to walk as the group began to leave.

Legolas kept walking and was wondering if she was feeling comfortable, or she was still uncomfortable. He asked the group to continue walking as he stopped to talk to the woman. As they walked together, he asked,

"Do you still feel uncomfortable?"

"No, I am fine, but thank you for the space, I was getting slight claustrophobic."

"What does that mean?" He asked her.

"What? Claustrophobia?"

"Yes. I have never heard of that word. Is it from your homeland?"

"Yes. The word means 'afraid of closed spaces', so that would suggest the fact that your advisors were making me feel afraid of being closed up."

"They would never do such a thing, I trust them, as does my father."

"Lord Thranduil, I am presuming?"

"Yes, but, how do you know who my father is? Who are you?" He said slightly upset.

"I'm sorry. I know more than I am supposed to. I know what is about to happen. I know why you have come here. You come to tell Lord Elrond about the disappearance of the creature Gollum from the Misty Mountains. You are also know as Legolas of the Woodland Realm, or better known as Mirkwood. You are the heir to the throne. Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood."

Legolas was shocked at how much she knew of him. He stopped right in front of her. He wanted to know who she was when Lord Elrond appeared.

"**The creature has escaped. Where has he gone, Legolas?" **Lord Elrond questioned the prince.

"**Milord, we came to advise you of the disappearance, but it looks as though you have a spy on your hands. This woman here knows about me, more than anyone that I have known. Who is she, and where does she come from?" **

Helena knew that from the sound and the way Legolas grabbed her arm that she was in trouble with him. She looked sadly at Lord Elrond, and he looked at her and then at Legolas.

"She is from a different world. She is from the place that they call, Earth. This place is nothing compared to Middle Earth. She said that in this place, there is a story called, 'The Lord of the Rings' and that it is based on what is going to occur between all of us tomorrow morn."

Legolas let his grip on Helena loosen. She looked at him with sorry eyes. She then looked at Lord Elrond.

"I must be such a nuisance to know about what is going to happen, but this I know, we must not lose faith on the ring-barer."

"She is right. Whomever is appointed with the task, will not be able to fail, we must do this, for the better of Middle Earth."

"Lord Elrond, Prince Legolas, I will be taking my leave, I am somewhat fatigued, and I wish to rest in my chamber. Forgive me, but I will take my leave."

As she was leaving Legolas voice stopped her.

"Milady, what is your name. You know of my name, but I do not know yours. What is it?"

She walked back to him with a small smile on her face. She was slightly blushing, but she held her own.

"My name is Helena, Milord. Goodnight."

Her thoughts when walking towards him were: "_At last, He asked me for my name, I was about time that that elf asked." _She laughed slightly and went into her chambers to bathe, and go to sleep.

The next morning

As Lord Elrond was talking, Helena's mind kept wondering to Legolas, she was wondering if he liked her, but it was too soon to tell. On the other hand, she knew that Legolas could have any elven maiden that he wanted, so why would he be interested in a Mortal like herself. She looked down at her hands and saw how small they were.

Legolas looked at her, and saw that she was very sad. It seemed like she was fussing over something, but she was still fussing a lot and was not listening to Elrond. When she looked up, he could she that she had shed a few tears. Suddenly, the sound of Gandalf, and the voice of Sauron was heard. He closed his eyes and prayed that the voice would leave. He then opened his eyes to see Helena gone, and everyone still there.

Helena had to leave if not, she would faint, she knew that the Sauron would be too powerful to hear. She then heard that Elrond was looking for someone to take it. She looked at Frodo from behind a pillar as she began to cry. She knew he would do the task, but she knew that I would take his life. She heard Aragorn say he would go. Then, the voice of the one that she did not want hear. Legolas

"And you have my bow."

Gimli then said what he would do, Boromir, and finally the other 3 hobbits. She needed to help them out. She went to the concoil, and kneeled in front of Frodo.

"I am going to help you achieve this goal, Frodo. This quest may take the life I have, but it will be for the best cause ever, I helped a small hobbit achieve something that I personally would be to afraid to do. With my knowledge of what is to come, I shall help you with that."

The all looked at her with worry, and also desperation as to why she was subjecting herself to such a journey. Legolas was worried about what she had said, about losing her life to protect Frodo. He swore a secret oath to himself, that he would not let any harm come to the young woman. He had too, and for some reason, he wanted her to stay protected, by not just the group, but mainly by himself.

Helena looked at Legolas, and she saw him smile at her. They all broke apart. While she was walking to the garden, she heard light footfalls. She turned around to see Legolas following her.

"Why are you following me?" She questioned him.

"Is it bad to follow a mortal woman to where she may go?"

"No, but if you wanted to come with me, you could have just asked where I was going, and I would have gladly accepted you to come with me. So, Milord, would you like to accompany me to one of the very beautiful gardens here in Imladris?"

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure."

At the garden

Helena and Legolas were walking side by side, when she reached for his arm to stop. Legolas looked curiously at Helena, and saw that she was looking at the sun set. He could not stop himself, but as he was watching the beautiful sunset, something more beautiful, and enchanting than the sunset, and everything around him. Helena was looking at the sunset with her beautiful blue-green eyes switching colors. She looked down and remembered the sunsets back home. One lone tear feel from her cheek onto the floor. Legolas saw what happened and slightly pulled her body closer to his. She looked up at him, and put her arms around his waist, as he put his hands on her shoulders. Her head stayed on his chest as a few tears began to fall.

"You miss them, don't you?" He questioned.

"Yes, terribly." Her quivering voice came out.

"Come, it will be getting late soon. I must take you back to your chambers."

"No, let me stay here, and rest. I just need to take this in."

"Then I shall stay with you until you want to leave."

"Do not worry, if some crazed man comes and tries to do something to me, that will be okay, I can defend myself."

She sat down on the grass as Legolas stayed standing.

"No crazed man will come near you as long as I am here to protect you. If you would like it of me, I will leave, but I can not leave you alone. I feel that something will happen to you. Don't let me leave you, not right now. Later."

"Legolas, what do you mean?"

"This…". With that, Legolas sat down besides her, and kissed her.


	4. The future vision

Hi people, I forgot to do a disclaimer, saying that I do not own Lord or the Rings.

I do not own the fabolous kisser Legolas, nor anyone else, except for Helena. I got the name from "My Chemical Romance" 'Long ago, just like a hearse you die to get in again...'

As Legolas kissed Helena, she felt that she was doing something wrong, but as he continued to kiss her, she eventually gave into the kiss slowly, but she was late, for Legolas had already pulled his lips away from hers.

"I am sorry, Helena, I got carried away. Please forgive me."

"Legolas, I..."

"You what, Helena?"

"I...can...may I kiss you, please?"

"Why?"

"Please, I have never been kissed just like you just did. I really would like to kiss you. Please let m..."

Helena never finished her sentence for Legolas had already captured her lips with his. She leaned against him to get a better feel for the kiss. Legolas placed his right hand on the back of her neck, and his left on her waist, while her hands went to his chest and face. Legolas laid them both down on the garden floor, as he continued to kiss her. Legolas' tongue went around the curve of her upper lip, he was begging her for an entrance. She complied by opening her mouth a bit more. At the same time, they both placed their tongues on each others. Their kiss was so magical, even for a mortal and an elf. Legolas pulled away, and looked down at Helena.

"Shall we go back?" asked Legolas.

"Yes, we should."

They both walked while holding hands. When they got to Helena's room, she turned to face him and asked him.

"Until tomorrow morning, my prince", she said.

"Until tomorrow morning, meleth-nin", he said.

"Wait, Legolas, what does that mean?"

"It (kiss) means (kiss), 'My (kiss) love' (kiss)".

Helena just smiled at the way that Legolas was kissing her, she felt so happy to be called his love. She looked lovingly into his blue-silver eyes, and kissed him one last time, before she went into her room and closed the door.

Legolas went to his room, the whole time just thinking if this would last. He knew of the bonding between Aragorn and Arwen, but would this last. He would not think about it now. He just wanted to dream about his love that was sleeping just a few corridors down from his chambers. He was wondering of one day, in Mirkwood, when he would have her in his chambers, and sleeping contendidely with her. As he completely shed his clothes, and went to bed without a stitch of clothing on his body, he dreamt of one day, seeing himself with Helena. He wanted to, he would not stop, until his dream was fulfilled. He knew that after that kiss, she would not reject him. Never.

Helena was lying on her bed with her nightgown, as she thought of Legolas. Their kiss, his lips on hers, how his hands would never leave where they were, but the breath from him would move everywhere, and would reach a certain point in her chest. She longed to lay with him, but not just to spread her legs to him, but to give her love and soul to him that she wished to do. She wished that she wasn't mortal, for if she wasn't, she would not at all mind bedding with the prince. As she slept, she began dreaming of green meadows, and herself in a beautiful gown. It was an ivory white gown, and on her left ring finger, she had the most beautiful ring that she had ever seen. Behind her, she felt hands, and as she turned, she came eye to eye with the elf that she was slowly falling in love with. She did not want this dream to ever end. She would make sure that this dream of hers would become a reality.

Little did they both know, that this was their actually future that they were dreaming.


	5. The orgasmic dream

**Disclaimer: **_Do I have to do this, damn it, I do. I do not own the Lord of the Rings, except for Helena, and her family. Give Tolkien props for all he did._

**Please do not read, if you get queasy around sexual intercourse.**

**Dream Sequence: This is around 9 o'clock at night. In the dream.**

_Helena found herself in a beautiful hall. It was full of life, and many elves were around. As she looked, she saw what she believed was Legolas, but indeed, it was his father, Thranduil. '**They look so much alike'** she thought. But while she was thinking, two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She let out a small gasp and looked behind her to see Legolas standing there._

'_Legolas, you know better than to scare me from doing that..'_

_Legolas just laughed at her, but then leaned down and gave her a kiss on the neck._

' _We should leave, the feast shall go on, and my father keeps insisting. I do not know why, but he keeps telling me that it is time, but I do not want to leave yet. But he is so persistent.'_

'_Legolas, what are we celebrating?"_

'_Meleth-nin, we are celebrating our marriage, we are celebrating our marital bond, but now, father is telling me that we should celebrate our physical bond. If you get my meaning.'_

_Helena was not understanding, until Legolas turned her around and whispered in her ear what that meant._

'_It means, that I take you to my bedroom, and give you my soul, my love, and my body.'_

_She looked at Legolas shocked. She was at her, and she was about to do something that she was sure that she had to do._

'_But, haven't we done that already, Legolas?'_

'_No, but when we tried, it was only with my hands, not with my body. We really should be going before my father announces that his son has to go and bed his wife.'_

'_Fine, but on one circumstance.'_

'_What is that?'_

'_That you catch me…'_

_With that, Helena left the ballroom in a sprint, trying to get away from Legolas. She knew the way to his bedroom like she had been there many times. She looked behind her and she could she Legolas was trying to catch her. As she kept running through the corridor to his room, she looked behind her, and Legolas was no longer there. She looked around her, and all of a sudden she was pushed against the door to Legolas' bedroom._

'_Thought you could get away from me so easily, my lovely princess?'_

_Legolas was out of breath and so was she. Helena looked up and his silver-blue eyes, as he looked deep into her blue-green eyes. Legolas placed his hands on her face and leaned in to kiss her. She complied by moving closer and putting her hands on his chest. He moved his hands to her waist. One of her hands left his chest and opened the door to his bedroom. As they stepped into the room, she pulled her lips off of his, and asked him if this was right._

'_Legolas, are you….'_

_But Legolas' temptation to take his wife into his bed was getting the better of him. As he began undoing the clips in her hair, she began to undue the ties on his tunic. Her hair fell and he began undoing her dress lacings. As she took off his tunic, she took off his undershirt. She marveled at her husband's body, and she could just imagine herself and his body on top of hers. She wanted to imagine how it looked in sweat._

'_Get closer to the bed, meleth,' Legolas' voice was extremely deep and husky. _

_Helena put her hands on his neck and lead him to the bed. He got the ties of her dress, and he let it fall from her form. As he leaned in to kiss her again, she began to undo the ties on his leggings. Meanwhile, Legolas was undoing the ties on the back of her nightdress. Suddenly, Legolas tongue met the back of her throat. She moaned as he pulled the nightgown down and pulled his lips off of hers to look at her body._

'_How, and why did the Valar give you to me, you are far to beautiful to be my wife.'_

'_The Valar knows why he gives you to me, but to me, I do not know why I ended up with you for a husband, so beautiful, so charming, so perfect, I guess I can now call you my prince charming.'_

_He laughed lightly, and kissed her neck. He stopped briefly to take off his leggings and kissed her neck lovingly again. She moaned and arched her back to him. She pushed him off and got on top. Legolas felt that her sudden movement gave him a pleasure that he liked. He suddenly began getting hard in his penis, but he did not mind for this was his wife that was giving him these sensations. Helena began kissing him all over his face, down to his neck, on his chest, all over his chest, lower onto his abdomen, until her face was between his legs. She was somewhat startled by his size and girth. She was wondering if he was well endowed or not, but by the looks of things, he was very much more than she expected him to be. She looked at it, afraid that it will hurt when he penetrated her with it, but she had a few tricks up her sleeve. She looked seductively at him and asked. _

'_Shall I, or are you afraid of what I might do'?_

'_Please procede, only you are the on……Helena!'_

_Helena had already taken his penis into her mouth and was slowly but rapidly sucking on it. She would massage it with her tongue, and lips, caress it with her fingertips, and put it back into her mouth. She felt how tense it was and erected, but she did not mind.. _

_Meanwhile, Legolas was busing himself with moans and groans, and was holding the bed sheets tight in his hands. He was afraid that if he let of one of them, he would do something, but he could not resist any longer. _

_She kept on her ranting, until she heard Legolas groan out in pleasure, and that is when she knew that he was about to orgasm. She wanted to taste the sensations of his fluids going down her throat. She felt his right hand go into her hair and scrunch it up before finally letting out his loudest, but most exhilarating moan. She felt his juices hit the top of her throat, and as she swallowed it, she looked down at what she had caused the poor elf. _

_Legolas was still on cloud nine, and he could not believe that, he had to do something. When he was relieved, he saw his wife, on the left of him, smiling. He smiled at her, and told her in her ear._

'_Come…'_

_He stretched out his hand, and she took his hand. He stood in front of the bed with Helena. Then he turned her around. Slowly, he dipped his right hand between her breasts and grabbed a hold of her left breast. He saw that his minstrations were working on her. She leaned back and placed her head on his shoulder. His left hand left her waist and went directly in between her legs. He lifted her right leg onto the bed and held her weight against him. He then places his index and middle fingers inside of her body. _

_Her knees immediately buckled as Legolas held her up, but he was losing a battle. Her heavy breathing and touches all over his neck were making him go harder and harder. His breathing was reaching hers as he began feeling for her clitoris. He found it, but as he touched it, her right hand left his neck and went to his penis. He could not take it anymore, His right hand left her breast and to her leg. He pulled it down and put her on the bed with him behind her. _

_She took out his hand and let go of him, and before he knew it, she placed her hand back on him and put him inside of her. Legolas' breath stayed inside of him until he was placed on top of her. Helena kissed him and then rubbed her hips against his, this was what she wanted, and she wanted it now. He gasped at what she did and began moving inside of her. _

_His girth was big and her folds were hot and wet. He found that he needed her now, and he kept going. In between his thrust and their moans, she leaned her head to his ear. Her right hand and left were pinned to the bed, and Legolas' mouth was setted on her neck. She could easily have access to his ear. She knew that his ear was extremely sensitive. She took his ear into her mouth, and as soon as she did, his hips bucked against hers, and he thrusted harder into her. She kept sucking on his ears, and his speed kept picking up. Her moans were finally heard over Mirkwood, as well as that of Legolas. _

_King Thranduil now knew, that he was giving her the pleasure that she deserved, and that she was giving him the pleasure that he deserved._

_About 5 o'clock in the morning, the married couple stopped their adventurous journey inside of each others bodies. Legolas' face was less than half an inch way from hers. He was breathing extremely heavily, as well as Helena. Legolas kissed her one last time, and said._

'_It…is…done.' he said breathless._

'_When….will……we do it……again……my love?' she asked breathless as well._

'_Right now'!_

_With that, Legolas and Helena made love, until the end of that day. Until 9 o'clock at night._

Can you actually do that? Have sex, or make love for an entire two days without stopping?


	6. The staring game

Helena awoke with a start. She felt sudden warmth between her legs that she had not felt in a long time.

She closed her eyes, but fragments of the dream were embedded in her mind. She tried to shake them away, but to no avail.

She got up from her bed, and grabbed her robe, went into the restroom, and began to fill the tub with water. She placed the robe near the tub, and took off her nightgown. She went into the water, trying to get at ease. She was still sleepy, but she had to awake.

Legolas awoke from his sleep to see that he had an erection. The dream that he dreamt was so real. He could feel her fingers touching him, he could feel his own hands touching her, and above all, he was covered in sweat, and was slightly panting.

He could remember how she felt. The curves that she had, the way her body felt against his, the way her walls tightened against him, and the way that she came, bringing him to his own climax. He felt weak, but he had to get up.

He grabbed his robe, discarding the fact that he was completely nude, and walked into his restroom to take a cold bath. He kept looking down to see if his erection had subsided, but also, to no avail.

He filled the tub with cold water, and then slowly went in, hissing since the water was very cold, and made his erection die down.

Helena came out of her restroom, and went to her vanity to brush her hair. She felt a slight chill in the air. It was October, and it was about to be November.

She brushed her hair, and then got a sudden feeling, that someone else was in the room with her. She looked around, but no one was there. She kept brushing her hair, and a cold air swept through the room. She shivered in time with it, and at the same time, she felt hands massaging her neck.

They felt cold, and wet to the touch. She touched the back of her neck. It was hot, but small droplets of water were on the back of her neck. She thought that it was the water, but her hair had dried quickly. She kept feeling as if someone was there with her, but she couldn't make out whom.

Legolas was sitting in his tub, when the urge to touch his neck hit him. He brought both of his hands to his neck, and rubbed them along side of his neck, and to the back. He was certain that he was cold, but his neck was hot.

The water was very cold, and every part of his body was as well, but his neck was the only place that was hot. He couldn't place why he felt that way, but when he went to touch his neck again; he felt that it was cold. Why was it that when he first touched it, it was hot, and now, it was cold?

He then felt like someone was watching him. His senses told him that someone was watching him, but he felt no danger coming from the person watching him, instead, he felt wonder, and purity coming from the stare, but there was something underneath that stare, something that drove him to the brink. Something that told him not let go of the stare.

Helena looked over to where her bed was, but then her sight was restored to another place; the balcony. She walked over, just in her robe, and stood there, but her eyes would not let her wander about Imladris.

They instead focused on what she knew was Legolas' room. Why the sudden urge to look there? Why the sudden feeling to look there? And why was she so aroused when she looked there. She tried to tear her eyes away, but nothing, she kept staring, and without her knowledge, Legolas stared back.


End file.
